Stress Relief
by Rae Itha
Summary: Commander Shepard wakes from a dream about a specific asari scientist and seeks Liara's comfort. Warning: this is a collaboration between Rae D. Magdon and Sy Itha, so you can expect it to be smutty and filled with the usual spanking, name-calling, strap-on use, oral, and has relatively no plot. Enjoy!


Shepard gritted her teeth as she realized what had just happened. She was lying awake, bed sheets twisted around her naked form, and Liara wasn't curled up beside her. It had all been a dream. A terrible, cruel, incredibly sexy dream.

Ever since Mars, the asari scientist had been locked away in her own cabin, working twenty hours straight before pausing to sleep, and then only for a few hours when she actually did. She did not know what she had expected when Liara had rejoined them, but she had desperately hoped her lover would be more than happy to rekindle their relationship, perhaps ease some of their mutual tension. The asari had seemed interested in picking up where they left off, but so far, aside from a few stolen kisses, nothing sexual had happened between them.

Shepard tossed the sheets off and stood. She pulled on her uniform slowly, trying to catch fragments of the dream as they faded from memory. Liara had been on all fours... or had she been kneeling? Damn it. Even her dreams offered no comfort.

"EDI, where is Liara?" Shepard asked. The throb in between her legs would distract her from any real work. It wouldn't hurt to ask, at least. If Liara needed more time, Shepard would just have to take care of the problem herself.

"Dr. T'Soni is in her quarters, Shepard. Shall I pull her up on the comm channel?"

"No. I'll just go down and visit her myself," said Shepard, her voice slightly hoarser than usual.

"Very well, Commander."

"Oh, and EDI? One more thing. If Liara hasn't already, disable all surveillance to the XO's office."

"Yes, Commander. I will also make sure Joker's requests to access footage with this timestamp are denied."

"Let me guess, that was a joke," Shepard muttered to herself as she disappeared into the elevator. Once she hit the button for the third floor, she leaned against the wall and pulled the neck of her shirt away from her body, hoping for a draft of cool air to soothe her overheated skin.

Even though she couldn't remember the specific details of her dream, her body was still feeling the aftereffects. The six months Shepard had spent in Alliance custody had been difficult for both of them, and when Liara had first come aboard the Normandy, she had hoped that they could resume their sexual relationship immediately. Liara seemed to be sending her positive signals - brief kisses, heated looks - but they just hadn't found the time.

That thought didn't deter Shepard as the elevator doors opened once again, and she headed towards Liara's door with a determined stride. If they couldn't find time, they would just have to make time.

She ignored glyph's greeting as the door slid open. She found the door's keypad and entered the override code that locked the door and disabled the automatic entry. It made her smile when the magnetic locks engaged with a loud 'thunk'. Liara finally looked up from her terminal.

"Shepard. What can I do for you?"

She had initially decided to storm in and pull Liara into her arms, show her what she wanted rather than tell. But she could not move. The look in Liara's eyes, the complete lack of knowing why on earth Shepard would come visit her, paralyzed her. She swallowed. Words stuck in her throat.

"If there's something private you wish to discuss, I suppose I can make some time." A few of the monitors flicked off. Shepard noticed that Liara kept her Omnitool on, however. Her jaw tightened.

"No, Liara. Put the Omnitool down," she said. She even managed to take a step forward.

The asari's brow creased with worry as she slipped her Omnitool off and set it down on the desk. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. "Is this about Earth? Because you did everything you could –"

"Let's not talk about the war right now."

Liara's eyes widened and she nodded. Shepard's tone sounded strained. Something was definitely weighing on the Commander's mind. "All right. We can discuss whatever you want."

Shepard crossed the cabin to Liara in three steps. She took the asari in a strong grip, pausing for just a moment to make sure that Liara didn't have any objections. Their lips met in a bruising kiss. Liara didn't move at first. Then, she eased against Shepard, a small moan escaping from between her lips. Shepard grinned into the kiss and knew she had her, or at least was on the way to having her. She pulled away and moved her lips to Liara's neck. She bit down softly, testing the reaction. Another moan. "I didn't really come here for a discussion," she said.

"I - I can see that," Liara said breathlessly, shuddering and tilting her head to one side to give Shepard even more access to the sensitive, vulnerable column of her throat. Even after all these months apart, Shepard still seemed to know exactly how to touch her. "So why, exactly, did you come down here to see me?"

Finally, Shepard let go, although her hot breath still skated over the damp patch of skin on Liara's throat that she had just bitten. "You told me once that I could have you whenever I needed you. Is that still true?"

For a moment, Liara's body stiffened as she realized just how serious Shepard was. There would be time for soft kisses and sweet words later. Right now, Shepard needed their connection. She needed it to burn, needed the emotional escape that only controlling someone else or being controlled could bring. And even though things were still uncertain, Liara couldn't deny that she needed this, too. "Of course it's still true."

"You remember... the word you can say if you don't want..."

Liara's fingers threaded through the short, choppy red strands of Shepard's hair, which were still slightly damp from sleep. "I remember, Shepard."

"And if I'm not gentle with you this time?"

Liara sank her teeth into Shepard's lower lip. "Who says I want you to be gentle this time?"

For one last moment, Shepard held still, practically vibrating in Liara's arms as she struggled to control herself. "Liara... It's been so long... I'm not sure if I can..."

"Let go. It's all right to let go with me. Whatever you need, I'm yours."

That was all Shepard needed to hear before she grabbed Liara again. She always felt so good in Shepard's arms. Her hands trailed down the asari's back, pressing their bodies just a little closer as they kissed. She bit down on Liara's lower lip, needing to hear the whimper that accompanied it. She pushed and Liara walked backwards, steering them away from the priceless array of monitors and into an unadorned wall. They both moaned and Shepard brought her hands between them, cupping Liara's breasts. It had been so long. She could barely remember how her skin felt. "This needs to come off," she growled, bunching the fabric in a fist.

Liara nodded, her chest heaving as she drew in shuddery breaths. Shepard's teeth were on her neck again, biting lower, sucking the skin into her warm mouth. As her Commander pulled the clothes away, her lips claimed more skin. Shepard bit down hard into a bared shoulder. "Shepard!" Her hands clutched tightly at her lover's well-muscled arms. Her knees felt weak.

"You've wanted this, haven't you?" Shepard said, pulling the rest of her top off with a swift tug. Liara dropped her arms and allowed the garment to fall to the floor as Shepard lowered her lips to an exposed breast. "You've thought about me coming in here and taking you."

Shepard kissed around the tender flesh, avoiding the hardened peak on purpose. Her breath ghosted over it and Liara whimpered, arching herself forward. Shepard shoved her back into the wall with a growl. "I have, Shepard," she said.

"I knew it." Shepard's hands began trailing up and down Liara's sides, re-learning the familiar curves as she teased the tight bud of Liara's nipple with her teeth. She tugged for a moment, waiting for the muscles in Liara's stomach to tighten just a little as she straddled the edge of discomfort and pleasure. Then, she let go, soothing the hard point with her tongue. "What did you think about? Tell me."

At first, Liara could only whimper, shifting her hips forward and hoping to make contact with some part of Shepard's body. Something about her lover's aura as she strode into the room, demanding what was hers, had instantly awakened her feelings of desire. Shepard had barely touched her, and she already wanted everything the human had to give.

"Liara." The asari made another soft sound of dismay when she couldn't seem to find a comfortable surface to rub against. Shepard gripped her hips, forcing her to hold still as she gazed directly into Liara's eyes. "What did you think about?"

"This. Exactly this. You, coming down to my office and throwing me over the desk. Shoving datapads aside and tearing my pants off -"

"Like this?" Shepard asked as she swiftly undid the first button of Liara's pants. It only took a few seconds to pull them down without her labcoat in the way.

"Yes, Shepard. Please." Her own hands began pulling at Shepard's clothes. The human helped her pull the fatigues off, tossing them to the cabin floor.

"Bed. Now." Shepard pulled away and Liara slid off the wall. Somehow, they managed to stagger over to the bed. Shepard fell backwards onto the mattress, pulling Liara on top of her. They needed skin-to-skin contact. They brought their bodies together in a hurry, lips seeking skin, searing a path.

"Shepard, I need you," Liara panted as her Commander raised a leg in between her thighs. Liara groaned at the sudden pressure and rocked against the hard muscle.

"Fuck, I love hearing you say that, Liara," Shepard growled.

Liara shuddered. It felt so good every time Shepard said her name. She did not know if it was the way her human voice glided through the name like no one had done before. Perhaps it was the possessive tone with which she spoke it. Either way, it stirred the already burning coals within Liara. "Then do something," she begged. "Please, anything."

"Anything?" Shepard pressed harder.

Liara nodded. "Yes, anything you want, Shepard. Just... please."

"Flip over."

Liara didn't waste any time. She turned over onto her stomach immediately, rising up onto her hands and knees. She tried to toss a sultry look back over her shoulder, but guessed that she only looked even more desperate. Fortunately, Shepard didn't seem to mind. The human settled behind her almost immediately, stroking her sides, caressing her hips.

"Goddess, Shepard, I need -" Liara's breath hitched as Shepard's nails ran down the backs of her thighs. She felt so wet, so open and exposed, and her lover didn't seem to be in any hurry.

"Ah ah, you said anything I want," Shepard reminded her, squeezing her ass and enjoying the way Liara pushed her hips back. "And right now, I want you."

"Then have me." When Shepard's hand finally slid between her legs, Liara's head dropped forward onto the mattress and she muffled her groan with the nearest pillow.

"I intend to." Shepard ran a finger through the wetness that covered her folds before withdrawing. Liara's whimper turned into a breathy moan of encouragement when the hand delivered a sharp smack to her ass. Even though the sexual part of their relationship had been put on hold during her imprisonment, Shepard still remembered what Liara liked. She smirked as she stared between the asari's spread legs, pleased by the fact that her lover was becoming visibly wetter. "But I'm going to have you on my terms, Liara. When I say."

Liara bit into the pillow and groaned. She had hoped Shepard would be in this kind of mood. It only served to heighten her arousal. She had spent years in self-imposed isolation, never risking so much as a lowered grade in school. Everything always remained in her control. Perhaps that was what attracted her to Shepard so much. The human took a bit of that control away.

Shepard's hand trailed slowly down Liara's back. When it drew away, her heart raced as she waited for the coming smack. Just when she started to wonder if Shepard had changed her mind, the hand met her backside with a comfortable sting. "Shepard," she gasped.

The human's hands returned to her hips and pulled them against hers. "Did I say you could talk?"

The powerful tone of Shepard's voice made her shiver. "No," she said. It was a warning, a rule they were setting up for the scene to follow.

"I want you to stay quiet. And you're not allowed to come..." There was a pause, then a third smack as Shepard brought her hand down again, followed by a choked whimper that Liara wasn't quite able to swallow. "Until I say."

Liara's cheek rubbed against the mattress as Shepard's fingers slipped inside of her, curling forward to hit the sensitive spot against her upper wall. The urge to plead for more, to let Shepard have her, every part of her, was overwhelming, and she buried her face back into the pillow she had bitten so that she wouldn't make any noise.

"God, you're so warm." Liara shivered as she felt Shepard's breasts press against her back, a warm mouth latching onto her shoulder from behind. "So tight." Shepard pressed even deeper inside her, enjoying the way Liara squeezed her fingers. "So wet... So fucking wet, you're covering my whole hand."

Liara's stomach muscles tensed with want, and she knew Shepard could feel her inner walls quivering. She swallowed, turning her head so that she could take in a deep, shuddering breath. Unfortunately, when she did, a small groan escaped from between her lips. As she expected, Shepard's other hand came down with another slap, although it wasn't exactly an effective punishment.

"It'd be terrible if I had to stop because of your disobedience." Shepard leaned over her, fingers pressing deeper into Liara. With more than a little difficultly, Liara held back all the noises rising in her. It was a challenge she relished. Finally, Shepard moved again, easing her fingers out just enough to push them back in, angling her hips to help with the pressure.

Shepard took an excruciating pace with her at first. She loved every quiver she drew from the asari; every small, voiceless gasp fueled her own want more than anything else Liara could do. She leaned back over her, pressing their bodies together. She knew how much the position drove Liara insane. Her lips returned to the slightly darkened patch of skin as she rolled her hips forward again, pressing her fingers back into Liara. She listened for the small hitch in Liara's breath every time she grazed her teeth over her sensitive skin.

When Shepard did bite down, it was almost enough to make Liara forget the rules. She barely held back a grateful sob as she felt Shepard latch onto her, sucking hard to leave a dark bruise. Her thighs twitched and Shepard picked up the pace, thrusting harder. "Fuck, Liara," Shepard groaned as she tore her mouth away. She was losing her grip. Her thrusts were faster, more desperate, and Liara raised her hips to better meet the hard thrusts. Shepard's free hand moved to grip her hip. The Commander rose back up on her knees to get a better angle.

Liara loved feeling Shepard lose control, relishing the way each thrust came faster and harder. It was hard, so hard to keep from making any noise, to resist the impulse to cry out, to tell Shepard how much she loved and wanted her. She worried her lower lip, spreading her knees even further apart, giving Shepard as much access as possible.

"I've changed my mind, you can speak..."

"Oh, thank the Goddess," Liara panted, unable to keep her eyes open for more than a few moments.

"But you're going to say what I want you to say."

For a moment, Liara's muscles seized up, tightening around Shepard's fingers. "Anything you want... I'll say anything you want..." she said breathlessly, glad that Shepard had decided to allow her to speak.

"I know you will. You would have let me take you over that desk without even asking first." Although Shepard would never be so presumptuous as to expect sex after several months apart without even talking about it beforehand, the thought, the fantasy, was still arousing. Maybe after a few conversations, they could get to that point in their relationship again.

"You'll say anything I tell you to say. Do anything I tell you to do." This was torture, but the sweetest torture Liara had ever experienced.

"I will. You know I will." Shepard had regained a small amount of control over her thrusts, but she still moved a little faster, just a little too hard. Liara whimpered. While Shepard's pace had sped up, the force of her thrusts had not let up at all. Her fingers filled Liara so well, stretched her, made her feel so used.

Shepard waited a beat, considering her words. Even after so much time apart, her body and Liara's seemed to remember each other. It was almost like they had never been separated. "You're such a slut, T'Soni," she finally said, deciding that it was safe. Liara had been nothing but receptive to all their old games. "My little slut." She gave another hard slap to Liara's backside to accompany her next thrust in. "If only your colleagues could see the proud doctor now, bent over and so fucking wet for me."

Liara moaned and clenched tighter at the pillow, and Shepard allowed herself to relax. Apparently, this new development was welcome. Just to coax a few more desperate sounds from Liara, Shepard stilled her thrusts and held her fingers in place. Liara cried out, rocking backwards. She needed movement. The pleasure was nearly too much without it. Shepard chuckled and moved with her, making sure to offer no comfort. "God, you really are." Liara whimpered in response. "I want you to say it, Liara."

Liara groaned and tried to move again. "Say what?" she gasped. This was so different from their reunion on Hagalaz, which had been tearful and tender and sweet. This was primal, rough, and she couldn't deny that she craved it.

"I think you know."

Liara took a deep breath and tried to keep her mind from reeling. The pleasure was so much, nearly too much for her to handle. She ached inside. "I'm a slut," she said, forehead pressed into the bed.

Another smack. "I don't think so. Try again."

"Oh, Goddess..." Shepard was almost too good at what she did. "I'm your slut," she corrected. Immediately, Shepard resumed her hard pace from before.

"That's my good girl. Because you only get this crazy for me. God, I think saying that made you even wetter," Shepard panted, ignoring the way her wrist burned. She wanted to be as deep inside of Liara as physically possible. With her first two fingers hooking forward, it was easy for her thumb to settle over Liara's sensitive ridge and begin swiping across the hard edge. "Fuck, you're so swollen. So needy."

Since Shepard hadn't actually ordered her to say anything, Liara could only respond with a sob.

"I bet you'd even like it if someone saw this. Maybe I'll fuck you in front of some of the crew. Let everyone see how the shy, sweet scientist turns into a hot mess under my hands." Liara knew she wasn't exactly shy and sweet anymore - Shepard's death and her current career had tarnished some of her youthful spirit - but Shepard still seemed to bring out those qualities in her. And the words the Commander spoke certainly had her blushing like an innocent, naive maiden once again.

"Yeah, you'd like it if I did that, let them see what a desperate little whore you are when I fuck you. Only for me."

"Shepard!" Liara gasped out, unable to control herself. She needed to meld, needed to Join with Shepard and find some kind of release, but was terrified that she would be denied if she asked.

"You want it, don't you?" Shepard pressed into her harder. Her thrusts came so fast that the bed creaked with the motion. "I want you to beg for it, Liara. Beg me for permission to meld."

Liara kept her forehead pressed down into the mattress. Her face burned with a mixture of embarrassment and need. "Shepard, please." The Commander said nothing. Liara had not expected Shepard to yield that quickly. It would have disappointing if she did. "I need to meld so badly. You know I need it. I…" She inhaled. "I need you."

"Damn right, you do," Shepard growled. She thrust forward again, putting her entire weight behind the motion. "Do it."

"Oh Goddess, yes." She let the familiar sensation of the meld come over her and reached out for her lover's willing mind. "Embrace eternity."

Shepard was ready for Liara's arousal - she had done her best to drive Liara absolutely crazy, relying on all their past experiences and shared secrets - but she hadn't expected the intensity of her bondmate's emotions. Longing was mixed in with desire, and for a moment, Shepard felt guilty as she experienced Liara's desperate need to have her close, to feel her, to know that she was there. Apparently, she hadn't been the only one suffering during their separation.

_'I'm here, Liara. Right here. And you're all mine...'_

Liara's head fell forward, hanging between her shoulders as she bucked urgently against Shepard's fingers. _'Shepard... please, I -'_

Part of Shepard wanted to tease Liara further, to lift her higher and higher without driving her over the edge, but after feeling Liara's absolute trust in her, experiencing how much Liara needed her, not just physically, but emotionally, she couldn't deny her any longer. And it wasn't just Liara that needed this. She wanted it, too. Wanted to feel Liara break in her arms and then hold her, put her back together. _'Come for me.'_

Liara let go as soon as she said it. One last thrust from Shepard and she was there. She cried out. Her thighs twitched. Her whole core tightened and then released, over and over as Shepard kept thrusting through her orgasm. The human was bent over her, moaning and holding on tight as pleasure overwhelmed them.

They slumped over as reality returned to them, Liara shuddering and still twitching as Shepard gathered her into her arms. The commander stroked her back and kissed her forehead. "I've got you," she said, speaking softly. Liara moaned and leaned into her caress.

"Shepard," she gasped. Nothing felt better than being so securely held in her lover's strong arms. As her body recovered from the aftershocks of her orgasm, she felt the pull of arousal return. She still wanted Shepard. Her lips found Shepard's neck and kissed. She bit down lightly, just enough to make her intentions known.

Shepard laughed and pulled away. "You still want more?" she asked. "I guess you really have missed me." Liara nodded. Shepard's grin shrank back to the controlled, but still reassuring, look she maintained during their scenes. "You've worn me out so much already, though." Liara would have protested, but Shepard captured her lips in a firm kiss. When she broke away, Liara whimpered. The corner of Shepard's mouth twitched upward. "You're going to have to work for it this time."

Liara shivered at the implications. "Yes, Shepard. Anything you desire."

"What did you do with that gift you got me?" Shepard asked. She knew she was being vague, but part of her was hesitant to assume Liara held onto everything from their sex life before they had been separated. It had been six months since they had been sexually intimate. Perhaps Liara had gotten rid of it.

But the asari blushed and glanced down at the mattress. "I, uh, have it here, actually. In my cabin. I had hoped we would, ah... reconnect."

"You wanted it this whole time, didn't you?" asked Shepard. She flipped on her back and glanced over at the nightstand. "Go get it. You're going to ride my cock." It took all of Liara's restraint to not dash for the sex toy. If she seemed too eager, it would diminish the scene somewhat. She reached into the nightstand drawer and withdrew their rather expensive sensation-transmitting model and a bottle of lubricant. When she turned to get back on the bed, Shepard shook her head. "What makes you think you need that?" she asked, pointing at the lube. The human flashed her a wicked grin. "Put it back. You're going to put that mouth of yours to use first."

A little hesitantly, Liara replaced the small bottle back into the nightstand drawer. Shepard's threat was just specific enough to intrigue her, but also frustratingly vague. As Shepard settled more comfortably against the headboard, using several pillows to prop herself up, Liara sat back on her heels and placed her hands in her lap, still holding the double-sided toy and awaiting instructions quietly, if not patiently.

Shepard spread her knees, leaving space between them and giving Liara a perfect view of the wet, swollen flesh between her legs. Liara took pride in the glinting wetness that had painted itself over Shepard's thighs, pleased that her bondmate had enjoyed touching her so much. "You came so hard in the meld that I just had to come too," Shepard offered in explanation, even though it wasn't needed. She slid one hand between her legs, gathering plenty of slickness and holding up her glistening fingers. "This is all your fault."

Liara looked down at the toy resting on her lap, and then back between Shepard's legs. Her tongue suddenly felt thick and heavy, and she suddenly had too much moisture in her mouth. "Would you like me to..."

Shepard laughed. "Oh, yeah, you're definitely going to suck me off. But not yet. You have to clean me up first. I want your tongue inside me again."

If she stretched the definition of an order and squinted a little, Liara decided that Shepard had just given her permission to continue. She shifted the toy to her left hand and climbed between Shepard's spread legs, eagerly kissing her way up from the human's right knee and stopping to clean up any wet spots along the way.

Shepard's moans urged her on to the other thigh. She licked and sucked slowly, trying to savor every moment. Eventually, Shepard grabbed the back of her neck and tugged her down. "Did I say you could toy with me?"

Liara could have made contact, the human held her so close, but she knew Shepard had more in mind. "I... no, you did not."

"So do as you're told, slut. Get your tongue inside me." Shepard did not even wait for Liara to make a move. She pressed the asari's mouth to her, rubbing upward, covering Liara's lips with her wetness. Liara's tongue traveled upward in a slow motion, pressing down just hard enough so that Shepard's hips faltered as she ground down against her face. "Oh yes." She pushed at the back of Liara's head. "That's right. You'd better get it all. You made such a fucking mess."

Liara pressed her tongue to Shepard's entrance. She loved the taste, the feel of Shepard trembling underneath her. It made her feel so fulfilled. Shepard rocked her hips and her tongue slid in and out, barely teasing her lover.

She would have been content simply doing that for hours, but to her disappointment, Shepard pulled her away. Liara glanced up at Shepard and bit her lip. Her bondmate stared at her with such desire, such longing. It made her even wetter, if that were possible. "I think you've managed to do enough. You'd better suck my cock just as well."

Liara froze for a moment, wanting to obey Shepard, but reluctant to abandon what she had been doing. She was disappointed that Shepard had stopped her, and given the chance, she would have happily lowered her head back between Shepard's legs. Her hand folded a little tighter around the shaft of the toy. She had nearly forgotten she was holding it, and imagining what Shepard would order her to do next was some consolation for the abrupt halt.

"Put it in," Shepard ordered, and Liara couldn't help smiling. She loved when Shepard allowed her to do this instead of taking care of it herself. Her lover was so wet that the short end of the toy sank inside her effortlessly, and Liara could actually see her abdominal muscles tighten and ripple as the sensation transmitter kicked in.

Her moment of pride and satisfaction was taken away from her when Shepard's hands returned to her shoulders, pushing her down. "Well? Don't just look at it. I want that hot little mouth of yours wrapped around my cock."

Before Shepard, those words would have meant nothing to Liara. Asari were generally very knowledgeable about how aliens had sex, since they often took lovers outside of their own species, but Liara had never found the subject interesting enough to research beyond the basics. Then she had fallen in love, and suddenly, she was scrambling to learn as much as she could about humans and their sexual repertoire. But it was melding with Shepard that had taught her the most. All of Shepard's knowledge, all her idiosyncrasies, and power dynamics as humans understood them in sex became a part of her. In return, Shepard began to understand sex as asari did, learning all about the Union and just how pleasurable a meld could be.

The fact that she enjoyed this particular act for her own sake, and not just because Shepard liked it, had been a pleasant discovery for both of them. Perhaps some things had rubbed off on her after spending so much time within Shepard's mind, but honestly, Liara didn't care to analyze it too much.

Her lips touched the head of the shaft and slid down over it. Shepard groaned and inclined her hips a little. The heat from Liara's mouth was overwhelming thanks to the transmitter, but what really drove her insane was the sight of the toy slowly disappearing inside her lover's mouth. The idea that Liara would not only do this for her, but desperately wanted to, made it all the sweeter. "That's right." She caressed the back of Liara's head. "You take all that you can."

Liara wrapped a hand around the base of the shaft and sank a bit lower. She moaned when Shepard's hand pressed down on her. It was enough to show she wanted more, but not nearly hard enough to push Liara into a position of complete discomfort. Slowly, she drew back up to the top of the shaft before taking it in her mouth again. She picked up a steady rhythm, urged on by the guiding hand on her crest.

Shepard tilted her head back and moaned. She needed a second to focus. The sensation of Liara's lips sliding over the cock was so much. It was almost enough to make her break character and beg the asari to keep going. "You love this, don't you?" she said through gritted teeth. She felt Liara moan around the shaft. "You love feeling my cock in your mouth. I would have made you beg for it, but you're already so eager to suck me off, it hardly seemed a suitable punishment for a whore like you." Liara kept moving, though her breathing had hitched slightly. Shepard grinned. "Maybe I'll fuck your mouth, later. Wear it out completely since you can't seem to get enough right now."

That suggestion, that threat, made Liara whimper around the thick shaft of the toy. She looked up at Shepard with eager but slightly watery eyes, and she was gratified when Shepard's hand pressed harder on the back of her head. Slowly, Shepard began guiding Liara's tempo, setting the rhythm instead of simply letting Liara service her. As hot as that was to watch, both of them enjoyed the extra control this way.

For a moment, Shepard considered asking Liara to meld with her, just to make sure that she wasn't hurting her lover, but she trusted Liara to call a halt if she grew too uncomfortable. And besides, she wanted to come on her own. It would drive Liara absolutely crazy. "But the best part... the best part, other than seeing how hot you look..." She loosened her grip ever so slightly to stroke Liara's warm cheek, which was pushed out ever so slightly with the outline of the toy. The pause also allowed her to collect her thoughts and form words. "Is coming in your mouth."

For just a moment, Shepard stopped pushing down on Liara's crest, allowing the asari to focus on the head of her cock. She kept her lips folded around it and traced patterns over the tip with her tongue, obviously hoping Shepard would come sooner rather than later - not because she wanted to stop, but because it gave her such a strong sense of accomplishment. "Fuck. Or coming anywhere at all..." Shepard was close, but she was not quite ready to give in. She pushed down once again, forcing more of the toy into Liara's mouth. "But you don't get to choose when I come," she growled. "I decide that, and where."

Liara groaned and sucked harder. The shaft filled her mouth, stretched her jaw.

"I'll use you any way I want. Maybe after this, I'll take your azure again." She thrust a bit farther in. "But you'd probably like that too much. Maybe even enough to beg for it." Shepard's thigh twitched. So close. She pumped her hips upward, searching for that final release. Shepard found Liara's gaze again, staring so intently up at her, and she tossed her head back. "Fuck, Liara!"

It was the only warning Liara got. Shepard's legs trembled and her grip tightened. Liara watched her lover's abdomen clench and warmth hit the back of her throat. She pulled back and pursed her lips around the head. She wanted to taste Shepard's orgasm. There was nothing quite as reassuring as the familiar flavor, because it meant she had pleased her.

With more than a little satisfaction, Liara stared up at her panting lover, whose stomach muscles were still rippling with aftershocks every few seconds. For a moment, Liara was tempted to stroke her hands over the twitching flesh, but instead, she looked up and deliberately swallowed before releasing the head of the cock with a wet, audible pop. Not even thinking about it, she rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand before wetting her puffy, swollen lips with a purple tongue.

All of that was too much for Shepard to bear. Somehow, she managed to sit up and reach out, grabbing Liara's hips and urging her closer. She did take the time to plant a firm kiss on the lips she had been admiring before she urged Liara into her lap. "I can't get enough of you," she said breathlessly as her hands ran up and down Liara's sides. "Coming just made me want you more..."

Liara forgot that she wasn't supposed to speak without permission. "You have me. I'm yours." It was difficult for her to hold still, especially since Shepard's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Cupping her breasts, squeezing her hips, gripping her ass and scraping ever so lightly with her nails. Every touch made her ache with unfulfilled need. Shepard had been just a little selfish, keeping her orgasm all to herself, and even though they had both enjoyed it, Liara's body desperately needed release as well.

"I need you again..." Shepard growled as she latched onto one of Liara's delicious, bare blue shoulders. "Ride me. I want your azure this time."

Liara sank onto the cock in one fluid motion. She pushed her hips down, trying to fit as much inside her as possible. She wanted Shepard to take her, to claim her. "Make me yours," she whispered.

The human bit down hard on her shoulder and she cried out. Her insides twitched around the cock buried in her. "You are mine," Shepard said. She moved to suck at Liara's neck. Her hands fastened onto the asari's waist. "All mine." Shepard pumped her hips and moved Liara with her hands, encouraging her to rise up and fall back down. They established an erratic rhythm. Liara clung to Shepard's broad, muscled shoulders, her face tucked away against the Commander's neck.

They ended up lying down with Liara on top. Shepard still thrust upwards, though Liara had to do most of the work. She rode the cock as fast as her body would allow her. It was never enough. Never deep enough, never hard enough. "Shepard," she gasped. "I need you. Please."

"Need me to what, Liara?" She stilled her motions completely as her lover worked frantically. The sensation of Liara sliding over her, gripping at her, it was almost enough to make her flip them and give Liara exactly what she wanted. "What do you want me to do?"

"Please." Liara bit her lower lip, holding back a sob as she pressed down yet again and did not find release. "Please, fuck me. Use me however you will. I need… I need…"

"You need this?"

Liara jerked and broke her rhythm for a moment when Shepard's thumb fell into place against her clit, rubbing furiously over the sensitive ridge. Her body seized up and shivered, and she held perfectly still, unable to bear any more stimulation. For a moment, she thought she would come even without the meld, or perhaps accidentally join her mind to Shepard's without meaning to.

"Don't you dare fucking stop."

Immediately, Liara resumed the motion of her hips, ignoring the way her thighs and stomach muscles burned whenever she lifted herself back up. Feeling Shepard's cock slide out of her was torturous, but every time she was filled again, the ache subsided a little before growing even stronger.

"Damn it," Shepard hissed, gripping Liara's hips a little too tightly. She forced her nearly frantic bondmate to slow her pace ever so slightly, and Liara whimpered in protest. "You need it bad, don't you?" She did take a moment to press against Liara's lower back, briefly massaging the tight muscles there. "My little asari whore. Be careful. You'd better not make me come before I'm ready..."

Before Liara could react, Shepard's hands were on her hips again, pulling down sharply so they met skin to skin. They shifted. Shepard tilted Liara to the side, then down, keeping themselves joined together as she pinned her to the bed. Liara clung to her tightly, grinding and pressing their sweat-slick skin together, but Shepard's hands stilled her motions.

"What did I say, whore?"

Liara ached. The shaft of the toy felt wonderful as it rested inside her, but she needed motion. She needed Shepard to take her. She whimpered, but did not attempt to move her hips again. "You… you said not to make you come…"

"Before I'm ready." Shepard's hips pushed forward. "Now, do I need to discipline you before we continue?"

"N-no, Shepard. I promise. I promise…" Her cries were high, breathy, and they thrilled Shepard as Liara's fingernails dug into her skin.

"Put your hands above your head." Liara's eyes widened and Shepard flashed her a small, reassuring grin before settling back into a hard stare. "You need to earn back that privilege." Hesitantly, the asari removed her hands from Shepard's shoulders and raised them above her head. She crossed her arms at the wrists and rested them on the pillow. Shepard rocked her hips, shifting the cock slightly. "Such a well-behaved slut." She pushed again. "You'll do anything to get off, won't you?"

Liara's only answer was another cry. Her fingers curled into fists above her head as she strained to hold still. She kept her legs wrapped around Shepard's waist, the only small amount of control she had left, but even that was taken away from her when Shepard grabbed her hips and held on. The possessive action made her inner muscles flutter wildly around the shaft of the cock, and she nearly lost her resolve and reached up to clutch at Shepard's shoulders, but somehow, she managed to keep her hands in place.

"That's my good girl." Shepard felt Liara shift beneath her, unable to hold still. "If you keep being so obedient, _maybe_ I'll let you come with me this time... since you're so desperate for it."

"I'm not sure I can take anymore!" Liara cried out.

Shepard's grip lessened for a moment. "If I let you meld with me, you have to hold back until I say. Can you do that?" Her own pleasure was intense enough as it was, and she didn't know if adding Liara's emotions and sensations would send both of them over the edge, but part of her wanted to see just how long they could hold out, how far they could push themselves.

"I will… wait." Truthfully, Liara did not know how her body would react with the meld, but she trusted Shepard, and she could hardly stand their stalemate. She needed more.

Shepard rested her forehead against Liara's collarbone and kissed the overheated skin. "Join with me, then."

For a second time that night, their consciences intertwined. Liara reached out, drawing Shepard into her and letting herself slip in to the Commander in return. Her nerve endings had been on fire already, but the dual sensations were nearly enough to overload her. Somehow, she managed to keep it together. The feel of her own fingernails biting into her skin helped to keep her in control, barely.

_'I'm here.'_ Shepard's thoughts were like an anchor. Her presence soothed Liara, helped her hang on with whatever threads of self-control she had left. That is, until Shepard started thrusting. Then, Liara's control left her completely.

_'Shepard. Please. I need to - I can't...'_ Each time Shepard pulled out of her, so far that the tip of the cock nearly slipped out, the ache was crippling. But the emptiness didn't last for more than a heartbeat before Shepard was back inside of her, pushing deeper each time, taking her harder, claiming more of her. The way Shepard was gripping her hips and slamming in to her, Liara knew she would be extremely sore the next morning, but she didn't care.

_'Need to what? Come? You always need to come... I probably could have made you beg for it like this when you first came aboard. Or just bent you over and taken what was mine while you were standing at your terminal. This,'_ she thrust forward and held still inside of Liara for a moment, just long enough to make the asari sob and forget that she was supposed to keep her hands above her head. Instead, she gripped Shepard's arms fiercely. _'This is mine. I'll take you when I want, however I want.'_

_'Yes, oh Goddess, yes. I'm yours, Shepard.'_ She surrendered herself completely to the human. Everything that was her, it was Shepard's to take. And she certainly intended to. The thrusting resumed at a heightened tempo. Liara's arms hooked around Shepard's neck, drawing her even closer.

Their lips met in a searing kiss. Every time the cock entered her again, she moaned into Shepard's mouth. Everything was pleasure in that moment. _'We need to... need to come.'_ The thought wavered in her mind. She felt the build-up, the tightening of muscles. They were so close. _'Come with me, Liara.'_

Shepard's permission was all it took. Their release was a mess of overlapping sensations and shared bliss. It was impossible to sort out two separate beings from the one they had become, but they recognized flashes of themselves. Shepard's head rolled back as Liara's silky inner walls fluttered and rippled, drawing her in and clutching at her. When she realized that Liara was doing it on purpose, deliberately milking every last pulse of pleasure from her cock, Shepard sank her teeth into Liara's throat and resumed thrusting, ignoring the ache in her thighs and lower back.

_'Again?'_ one of them thought as Liara opened her legs wider, deliberately making herself even more vulnerable even as her nails scored down Shepard's back, leaving red scratch marks between her shoulderblades. She tilted her head to one side, baring more of her throat for Shepard's teeth.

_'Can't stop.'_ Really, Shepard hadn't meant to keep going, but coming inside of Liara hadn't been enough this time. The ache, the pressure between her legs hadn't subsided, and was actually growing more painful every time she pushed forward. Her arms burned from the stress of supporting her body as her hips pumped. She had to keep going, though. The ache between her legs would only get worse, otherwise.

_'Shepard!'_ The thought spiked with her next inward thrust. It made her pull her body up closer to Liara's. The muscle fatigue was almost unbearable. She picked up the pace, desperate to get them to orgasm one more time.

Their bodies arched to meet each other. Shepard's hips slammed forward and held. The pleasure was nearly unbearable. Liara's insides clenched around her one more time, and they were there, tumbling over the edge of ecstasy. She released Liara's shoulder and cried out, hearing the asari's own whimpers as they came again. Her legs trembled. Her arms gave out. The world faded out for a moment as she recovered from the intensity. The first thing she registered was Liara: her firm body underneath her and a hand stroking her back slowly. She could still feel Liara's hot, tight walls wrapped around her cock. She groaned and pulled out, rolling off her lover and to the side.

"Are you all right, Shepard?" Liara asked.

She took several deep breaths as her body struggled to return to normal. The ache had subsided, which was fortunate, since she did not have the energy to take Liara like that again. She looked down at the cock, still glistening with Liara's wetness, and then groaned, letting her head fall back into a pillow. "I love you."

Liara moved closer and wrapped an arm over her Commander's stomach. "I love you, too."

They rested together for a few minutes, enjoying the remnants of the meld, trading reassuring thoughts as their breathing gradually fell into separate rhythms. Liara was the first to stir, and she propped herself up on one elbow, smoothing away a strand of damp hair from Shepard's sweaty forehead. "Do you feel better now?"

"So much better," Shepard mumbled, resting her face against the smooth skin of Liara's arm. Her lips grazed the flesh there in a butterfly kiss. "Thank you. I just... I just needed..."

"To feel alive. To feel in control. To remember that you have someone to share your burdens with. I know."

Since Liara had put it more succinctly than she ever could, Shepard simply nodded her head sleepily and smiled against the ball of Liara's shoulder. "You're right. You're always right. And perfect."

"I'm far from perfect, Shepard, but I am perfect for you. Honestly, I was surprised you didn't come down to see me sooner."

Shepard lifted her head slightly. "You were waiting to see how long it took me? So, we could have been having sex this whole time."

Liara chuckled, then nodded. "Don't be disappointed. We can make up for it." Slowly, her fingers slid down along the flexing muscles of Shepard's stomach to grasp the shaft of the toy that still extended from her body. "Now, you can keep this in if you like, but it's my turn to give the orders for a little while. I hope that's agreeable, Commander, because my terms are non-negotiable."

Shepard smiled and let her head flop back on the nearest pillow, a relaxed grin splitting her face. "That sounds just fine to me, Dr. T'Soni."


End file.
